


Above the Waterfalls of Ukraine

by oumazing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumazing/pseuds/oumazing
Summary: Amami and Ouma go on a vacation together, the first of many, and enjoy themselves the scenery of the beautiful country named Ukraine.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Above the Waterfalls of Ukraine

The air is always so sweet up here.

The fields of wildflowers stretch on forever. They reach to the sky, never fully satisfied with their endless sunlight. Each hue transitions into another, their petals twirling as the breeze caresses them.

The lush green grass, almost airbrushed, creature perfect, natural pillows. The expansive sky acting as a blanket, coating the land with its airy, cotton clouds. No other people for countless miles, a fact that could give one pause, but no.

Kokichi Ouma, laying amidst the protection of the flora, gazed up at the clouds. A small smile graced his face as he spotted various shapes. A horse, a castle, a clown – he felt entirely at ease.

It had taken a while for him to grow used to the idea of travel. Having never moved out of Japan, Ouma was afraid of leaving his home country. The concept of visiting other places, possibly getting lost, not knowing completely how things were – it was a foreign concept (of course), and wasn’t on his radar.

Not until Rantaro Amami had talked him into it. After nearly a year of on and off dating, Rantaro finally propositioned the purple-haired leader if he was willing to join him on a trip to Ukraine.

“Where is Ukraine?” Kokichi asked. In truth, his geography was a little lacking.

“Eurasia,” Rantaro had replied. He laughed, finding the ignorance endearing – but just this once.

He’d taken him in the middle of the night, the flight at 2:45am. Ouma, half-awake and dazed, followed behind his ever rushing partner as he darted through Osaka's International Airport.

Bundled up in bulky sweaters, a knit cap, and his signature, checkered scarf, Ouma took in his surroundings as Amami took charge.

A strange thing for a leader to do: Take a back seat. He didn’t mind. He was still dreaming. The sleep in his eyes hardly wiped off as he looked at the green-haired traveler.

Early on, he had mentioned his preferred method of travel was boating. However, Ouma being new, he knew that would need to take a break for some time.

The take off was frightening. The feeling of gravity pushing them down into the seat, Kokichi's body a mere plaything to the laws of physics. He’d briefly gotten nauseous, panic rising in his chest the farther off of the ground they got. Everything seemed so small, and as they climbed higher away from the planet's surface... Kokichi saw the tops of clouds for the first time in his life.

Rantaro watched him, how his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The childlike awe in him was exactly what Amami had fallen in love with in the first place. An innocence that meant he hadn’t been scorned by the world; there was no bitterness or hatred there, just compassion coated by biting sarcasm.

Even now, Ouma lay in the arms of outstretched flowers, he gave off the impression of innocence, of wonder aligned with experiencing the world for the first time. Rantaro, more than anything, wanted to see that.

Looking up to the clouds, his jacket hugging him just as Ouma's was, Amami looked to the sky as well. The clouds swirled like ice cream – he chuckled, attributing that thought to Ouma's influence.

Stepping towards the little leader, Rantaro made careful foot placements so as to not bring harm to the flowers. He stood beside his boyfriend, looking down to him as he made eye contact.

“Hey there,” he said, giving his award-winning smile. “Are you ready to go?”

He leaned down, offering a hand of support. Ouma took it, pulling himself to his feet. For a moment, they basked in silence as lilac-colored eyes met emeralds. His heart raced in his chest.

“Where are we going?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head.

Without answering first, Rantaro turned to carefully tread out of the flowers – Kokichi not as carefully. Rantaro had been to Ukraine many times. He’d found two sisters on either end, and had designated weeks to combing through the geography to insure that he got both.

This world was hardly new, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise for the purple-haired man. He smiled, offering a hand out as he continued their trek.

“Do you know what Ukraine is best-known for?” Amami asked.

Taking his hand, Ouma responded, “… Being war-torn with Russia…?”

He had done research, though admittedly on the wrong subject. Releasing a sigh, Amami then continued to chatter. It was not to fill the silence; he’d grown perfectly comfortable with that. No, it was to teach.

“Ukraine is much more than that,” Rantaro spoke. “Ukraine, as you can see, is known for its mountains. In springtime, they even appear purple because of the very flowers you were laying in.”

Ouma chanced a smile, feeling like a prince. Was he being pampered by nature itself? It felt like it.

“They have beautiful mountain ranges, valleys that stretch on for days,” he commented. “… And… a few other things.”

Kokichi perked up, looking to Amami. The taller man was withholding this information. His mind wandered as did they, only to be cut short. Rantaro, who held his hand out like a protective parent, glanced down to Ouma.

When the leader escaped his thoughts, before him outstretched a large rainbow. The mists of a sudden, and steep waterfall projected the colorful arch above. One hand found its way to his mouth – he’d never seen one so close before.

“Isn’t it –”

Darting off, Kokichi seemed to be going toward what one would believe is the end of the rainbow.

“Kokichi, wait! Wait!”

The green-haired man lifted his feet, rushing after. Waterfalls, of all places, were not safe to run around. The slick rocks served as terrible footing, sending bolts of anxiety through him as Kokichi somehow glided across the surfaces with little to no issue.

Just as suddenly as it had started, Kokichi stopped. Rantaro, unable to cease his movement as gracefully, skidded slightly on the heels of his hiking boots, grabbing onto Kokichi as they tumbled into the grass.

“That’s dangerous!” he chided. “You can’t go running – what were you thinking, huh?”

“The gold at the end of the rainbow, duh,” Ouma stated, looking up at him.

A moment of pause, and as Rantaro calmed down, he rolled his eyes. He pulled Ouma into his lap, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t go doing that again,” he stated. “Another thing Ukraine is known for… is its waterfalls that abruptly drop off. You could fall.”

Ouma smiled, “Not if I have you here.”

After some time, they moved to the cover of a nearby tree. The both of them sat arm in arm, Ouma resting in Amami's lap. He had his face tucked gently into the crook of his neck, his breathing gently caressing the traveler's skin with warmth every few seconds.

They remained as such before Kokichi pulled his head back to look to Rantaro. There was a silent understanding as Ouma leaned up, meeting Amami as their lips made contact.

Soft to start, Amami placed small, delicate kisses on Ouma's lips. He cupped his cheek, pressing closer, Ouma parting his lips for further access. He inhaled slowly, Rantaro’s tongue occasionally taunting his own, easing it along.

He slipped his fingers beneath Ouma's coat, feeling the warmth of his skin as he leaned the male back against the damp grass. He released a small grunt, Kokichi giggling into the traveler's mouth.

Hands made themselves busy as the two of them quietly removed the other's coats. They lay, discarded, beside them on the ground. Arms on both sides of Ouma's head, Amami gently dipped his tongue into the man's mouth.

His tongue massaged the other, the color coming to his face delicate and soft. Rantaro was smitten. He grabbed a small handful of purple locks in his hand, Ouma opening a mouth with a light gasp.

Eyes remaining closed, Kokichi unbuckled Amami's belt, his fingers reaching hungrily for what lay inside. He grabbed the soft penis, pushing the pants down to allow for easier access.

He teased it, stroking the length as he looked into Amami's eyes. A chill began to settle over him as the mist cooled his skin. Amami, locking eyes with Ouma, flushed a soft shade of red as he ran his thumb across his skin.

Each digit offered a different amount of pressure, Amami releasing a small sigh as he felt himself growing further aroused. Ouma held the man, feeling the length gradually grow firmer in his hand.

“Ahh… Amami…” Ouma whispered, his voice almost entirely drowned out by the nearby waterfall. “… Do we have lube?”

Pausing, Amami looked at Kokichi with a knot of frustration in his belly. He inhaled, “Ahh… Oh, uhm… Aloe. Aloe vera. It’s a naturally… occurring plant…”

Kokichi, smirking a little bit, “Amami… isn’t aloe vera a tropical plant?”

Thoughts clouded, Amami looked to Ouma. His face tinted heavily, Kokichi's hand still wrapped around his member.

“We’re… in Ukraine,” he added.

Again, the comment was met with silence. How could he have forgotten? He looked away for a moment, trying to think quickly. Before he could gather his thoughts, Ouma spoke, “… You can just spit on me, it’s fine.”

Shifting in place, Kokichi gazed at him with his eyes half-lidded. He stroked faster now, hearing Amami grunt slightly as he reached full arousal. The traveler quickly pulled Ouma's pants down. He used his hands, kissing along his neck to distract Kokichi.

The purple-haired man flushed, his mouth hanging open as he occasionally found the sensation of teeth biting down on him. He softly moaned, a hand tangling itself in the green locks.

The little nips gave way to the beginnings of arousal, the smaller man parting his legs in welcome. Heart rivaling the thundering of the waterfall, Kokichi arched his brows. He inhaled slowly, Amami's hand stroking him now.

“… You ready?” he asked, whispering into Kokichi's ear. It sent a shiver along his spine as he nodded.

The voyager took a breath, taking his hand and flattening it before spitting. He looked at Kokichi, who watched him carefully.

Upon entering his fingers, Ouma arched his back. He closed his eyes, face turning just lightly pink as the muscles in his belly tensed. He breathed slowly, Amami pressing a second finger in. Ouma parted his legs slightly more, allowing for Amami to slip his head between them, pants acting as a sort of barrier until he pushed them off behind him.

Giving a soft nod, Kokichi kept his eyes closed, awaiting Amami as he removed his fingers. Rantaro took the man's hips, using one hand to guide himself in. As he pressed the head into Kokichi's entrance, he looked up to see the smaller man biting his bottom lip.

Each passing inch, Kokichi gripped at the grass. It was still fairly tough, the saliva causing friction now that it began to dry. He grunted himself, brows arching. Once all the way in, Kokichi released the breath he had been holding.

“Oh god…” he muttered. “It’s been a little while. Gotta get used to that.”

Kokichi relaxing his body, it wasn’t long before Amami began to gently gyrate his hips against the smaller male, eyes locked on his face. Each soft thrust caused Ouma's body to brush against the grass, air escaping his lungs.

“Too much?”

“No, no…”

Kokichi breathed softly, the blades of green tickling his skin as he felt pulses of pain mingling with pleasure. He continually grabbed at the grass, pulling bits out from under him.

“Ugh god…”

He gasped softly, curling his toes as Rantaro lifted Kokichi's body. Each thrust supplied Rantaro with a renewed sense of ecstasy. He held Kokichi's hips, fabric hitting fabric as he gently rocking himself into the smaller male.

It felt, at times, like he was being split apart, Kokichi noted. Other times, it felt as though his body was on high. He panted, skin tingling as Rantaro stroked the sweet prostate within in.

Seeing the man's face contort in pleasure, Rantaro tried to mimic the motions. He was at ease, the mists of the waterfall dampening his hair as he leaned over Ouma. He was cool, and as he began to gradually pick up the pace, Ouma's moans became slightly louder.

“Is that it?” Amami asked, watching him. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes…”

There was something about seeing his response that was purely erotic. Amami grunted every so often, hips moving quicker and then slower in alternating patterns. Kokichi whined, feeling himself edging. He wanted release, but Amami wouldn’t give it to him.

The green-haired voyager exhaled sharply, finding his own body demanding release. He took Ouma’s hand, sliding it up onto his chest. Kokichi, using his directed hand, ran his thumb over the man's nipple.

The shivers trickled their way down his spine as he released a gruffer strain of grunts, now moving his hips harder against the man. Kokichi held his breath, releasing it as Amami pulled out and back in.

There was a grace period where Ouma had a few seconds to toy with the traveler's nipple freely. Just as he was relaxing again, the man pushed his hips right back in. This warranted a sharp yelp, sweat forming on Kokichi's face.

Just as he began to rock his hips roughly into Kokichi, Rantaro dug his nails into the skin, pressing himself as deeply in as he could. He panted, Kokichi using his free hand to stroke himself. Amami continued to thrust, occasionally striking the sweet spot.

Though now, Kokichi thought, he was edged beyond fixing. Amami had finished, did that mean they were done? The voyager, who breathed heavily, looked at Ouma. He inhaled, overstimulated, but kept rocking his hips.

Tilting Ouma's hips up further, Amami assumed a more standing position, beginning to thrust downward just enough to cause Kokichi to release a moan. His face flushed with blood as it rushed down.

Stroking quickly, Ouma felt himself nearing. He whimpered, and as quickly as he had started, he released his seed onto his own face without intention.

“There you go…” Rantaro panted. “Good boy…”

After a few moments of basking in orgasm, Amami slowly lowered Ouma to the ground. Kokichi, one eye closed, looked at Rantaro. Being the gentleman that he was, Rantaro gently swept the semen from his partner's face.

He chuckled, adjusting the clothing as he looked at Ouma. Their lips met again, only this time with less need. Ouma wrapped his arms around Amami's neck, feeling him adjust the clothes around his hips.

“… Can we stay here for a little longer?” Ouma asked after, glancing to the waterfall. “I didn’t get to see it much.”

“Sure… We can do that.”

Amami brushed his fingers through the purple locks, resting beside him. As he held the man once more, there was a sense of serenity. They lay against this tree, the crashing of the waterfall coaxing them into a light sleep.

Although the both of them tuckered out after love making, Amami couldn’t help but smile as he watched Ouma sleep. Even after sex, Kokichi had a way of bringing a sense of whimsy to Rantaro.

It was moments like these in which he hoped they would exist forever.


End file.
